Only Mine 3
by lininhaaa
Summary: “ Eu continuaria mostrando à todos que Uchiha Sakura sempre foi e que continuaria sendo minha! E a nova missão era: Mostraria que Uchiha Saky era minha... Minha e de mais ninguém! Por que eu não sou ciumento, apenas cuido do que é meu!”


Only Mine III escrita por lininhaaa

Notas da Histria:

Naruto e seus personagens no me pertencem... Ainda!  
Mas, mesmo que ele nunca sejam meus, darei conselhos ao Tio Kishi para ele beber e fumar menos e colocar um momento SasuSaku naquele mang! '  
S espero que ele entenda portugus!

Only Mine 3 escrita por lininhaaa

Notas do Autor:

Recomendo ler Only Mine I e Only Mine II, caso haja alguma dvida!

Meu nome Uchiha Sasuke... sim, sou eu novamente. A mesma pessoa, contando sobre uma situao um pouco diferente, mas que me irrita tanto quanto antes.

Tudo comeou h exatamente oito anos atrs, quando finalmente comecei a namorar com a Sakura. Finalmente engoli meu orgulho Uchiha e deixei meu corao ser ocupado pela ninja mdica de cabelos rosados.

Enfim, no s eu como a maioria dos ninjas de Konoha tambm se preparavam para montar suas prprias famlias.

Dizem os fofoqueiros de planto, que Neji e Tenten j se relacionavam h algum tempo e aproveitaram determinadas oportunidades para expor aos amigos. Shikamaru comeou a namorar Temari, apesar de Gaara no ter gostado muito da idia. At mesmo o grilo anorxico... er, quer dizer, o Sai largou os livros e comeou um relacionamento srio com a Ino. Isso j me despreocupava um pouco... Eu disse um pouco!

Tambm no poderia deixar de citar o Dobe, que sabe-se l como, pediu a Hinata em namoro. Claro que ela s disse o sim to esperado por ele, depois de acordar do quarto desmaio.

Continuando...

Depois de um ano e meio de namoro com ela, acabei pedindo-a em casamento. Claro que foi tudo premeditado... O distrito estava reconstrudo, Sakura j trabalhava no hospital e a velha da Tsunade j me tinha me liberado para executar misses e acabou por me promover para ser lder de um esquadro ANBU.

Nunca fui uma pessoa romntica e Sakura sabia disso, por isso o meu pedido de casamento foi meio... estranho.

**Flash Back ON**

**Naquele dia eu iria pedir Sakura em casamento, porm a velha louca da Tsunade resolveu me mandar para uma misso rank S. Fiz tudo o que pude para que ela me liberasse, mas aquela velha sequer me ouviu... tinha que ser exatamente naquele dia? Kuso! Infelizmente teria que esperar...**

**Foram longos e interminveis sete dias de misso. Todos do meu esquadro, incluindo eu, estvamos feridos quando chegamos nos arredores de Konoha. Felizmente, encontramos Shikamaru e creio que ele tenha nos levado para o hospital, j que a ltima coisa que me lembro foi de ter apagado completamente.**

**Quando abri meus olhos, percebi que estava num quarto irritantemente branco. Tentei me levantar, mas uma dor de cabea forte me impediu e tive que me jogar de novo na cama.**

**Depois que a dor de cabea pareceu diminuir, abri meus olhos e vi uma silhueta cochilando numa poltrona ao meu lado. Era ela... como sempre cuidando de mim! Sakura parecia exausta e ... estava chorando? Maldio! O qu eu fiz agora?**

**Como sou uma pessoa um tanto quanto teimosa, tentei me levantar. S que dessa vez, no s minha cabea doeu, como todo o meu trax. Que alis definido... s para constar!**

_**- Kuso!**_** praguejei alto demais. No era a minha inteno, mas a dor era insuportvel!**

**Quando vi, Sakura j estava em p e vinha ao meu encontro e me abraou.**

_**- Sasuke! Que bom que voc acordou, Sasuke-kun...**_** - Sakura estava realmente chorando e eu no estava entendo o porqu.**

**Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi passar um dos meus braos por cima dela, tentando corresponder ao abrao.**

_**- Por que est chorando? **_** perguntei depois de mais alguns minutos.**

**Ela finalmente separou-se de mim e senti um alvio, j que a dor do meu trax havia piorado gritantemente quando ela se jogou por cima de mim... porm, eu no tive coragem de dizer isso a ela.**__

_**- V-voc ficou desacordado uma semana Sasuke-kun...**_** Como assim uma semana?! Bom, isso explica muita coisa... tipo o desespero dela. - **_**E... e-eu pensei que v-voc...**_

_**- Eu estou bem. No tem porque ficar preocupada, Sakura! **_** tentei dizer da forma mais doce possvel, mas pela cara que ela fez, no deu muito certo...**__

_**- Estou vendo! **_** ela resmungou. **_**Vou deixar voc descansar em paz...**_** Qual ? Precisa todo esse drama?**

**Antes que ela sasse de perto de mim, a puxei pelo pulso e ento vi dois olhos esmeraldinos me olhando surpresos.**__

_**- Fique! No quero que voc v embora...**_

**Eu sabia que ela no resistiria ao meu pedido e foi exatamente a que ela sorriu. Acabei sorrindo tambm... um sorriso de canto.**

**Estava o maior clima, quando um perfeito idiota praticamente arrombou a porta do meu quarto. Aquele dobe imbecil quase nos matou do corao.**

_**- Sasuke-teme! Voc j acordou!?**_** Que pergunta ridcula era aquela?**

_**- No, dobe! **_** respondi sarcasticamente.**

**Sakura**** deu uma risada baixa e creio que ela estava muito, mas muito cansada para no dar um soco no Naruto.**

**Mais atrs, vi Hinata totalmente corada, entrando pela porta do quarto... Ela bem simptica! Claro que quando voc entende o qu ela fala!**

_**- Que bom que a-acordou, Sasuke-san... **_** murmurou depois de abraar Sakura. **_** N-Naruto-kun, no faa tanto barulho... Estamos num hospital!**_

**Naruto**** deu um de seus famosos sorrisos e coou a nuca... como sempre, um dobe!**

_**- Tenho novidades para vocs dois. Adivinhem?**_** desafiou o Dobe.**

**Ele achava mesmo que Sakura ou eu iramos nos dar ao trabalho de imaginar a mais nova idia idiota que ele teve?**

_**- F-fale logo, N-Naruto-kun. O S-Sasuke-san precisa descansar e a Sakura-chan tambm...**_

**Olhei para Sakura e vi que Hinata tinha razo. Ela mal parava em p de tanto sono.**

_**- verdade, Hina-chan...**_** Naruto voltou-se para Sakura e depois olhou para mim. **_**Eu e a Hinata-chan... **_** O burrou vai na frente... pensei **_**vamos nos casar!**_

**O qu? O dobe e a Hyuuga?**

**Naruto**** continuava com a mesma cara de idiota, enquanto ela estava mais vermelha que um pimento.**

**Logo, Sakura abraou os dois e sorriu.**

_**- Fico feliz por vocs!**_

_**- E voc, Teme? No vai nos parabenizar?**_** perguntou irritado.**

_**- Parabns! **_** grunhi entre os dentes.**

**Essa era a droga da notcia? E por que raios eu estava irritado?! Ahh sim! De novo, a culpa daquela velha que me mandou numa misso exatamente no dia em que eu pediria Sakura em casamento. E a, vem esse Dobe anuncia o casamento primeiro que eu? Hunf!**

*******

**Hinata**** e o Dobe ficaram quase uma hora conosco. Claro, Hinata conversava aos sussurros com Sakura, enquanto o Dobe conversava com um barulho que parecia uma briga de animais selvagens.**

**Com muito custo, Hinata levou Naruto embora e finalmente Sakura e eu pudemos descansar um pouco.**

*******

**Acordei ainda um pouco dolorido e quando olhei pela janela, vi que estava de madrugada... Quase amanhecendo. Desviei meus olhos para Sakura e para a minha surpresa, ela estava acordada, mas totalmente distrada.**

_**- Sakura? **_** chamei-a e ela me olhou surpresa. - **_**O que foi?**_

_**- Nada...**_

**Ah t! Ela que sempre foi to falante, me responde com uma palavra? At parece que estava tudo bem!**

_**- Qual o problema? Voc parece triste!**_** retruquei e ela sequer olhou para mim.**

_**- Estava pensando... s isso!**_

_**- Posso saber no qu?**_

_**- Nada importante, Sasuke! S estava pensando em Hinata e no Naruto...**_** Agora sei onde ela queria chegar. Maldita velha louca! **_** Eles... parecem to felizes!**_

_**- A Hinata sempre gostou do Dobe... eles merecem! **_** respondi indiferente. Assim como Hinata merecia, Sakura tambm merecia ser feliz...**

_**- ...**_

**A droga do silncio pairou naquele quarto irritantemente branco. Conhecia Sakura como a palma da minha mo e ela, com certeza, estava triste. Provavelmente me achava um insensvel por nunca ter tocado no assunto casamento, mas eu no era... Talvez s um pouco! Mas o fato, era que eu queria estar estabelecido para dar, no mnimo, uma vida digna e confortvel para Sakura.**__

_**- Sakura...**_** chamei e ela me olhou com o olhar tristonho. **_** Quando vamos marcar nosso casamento?**_

**Ela piscou algumas vezes, como se no acreditasse no que ouvia.**

_**- No precisa fazer isso, Sasuke...**_** murmurou desviando o olhar de mim. Mas onde est o raios do Sasuke-kun?! **_**No estou triste porque eles vo se casar, ou porque a maioria dos nossos amigos j se casaram ou esto de casamento marcado.**_

_**- Eu nem estava pensando nisso! **_** menti. Claro que sabia que ela estava triste por causa disso. Garanto que aquela tristeza no era inveja, mas... como posso dizer? Tristeza mesmo! Como se ela achasse que eu no gostava dela ou algo assim...**

_**- Ento por que voc veio com esse assunto do nada?**_** Opa! Algum est se irritando!**

_**- Onde esto minhas roupas?**_** perguntei indiferente.**

_**- No mude de ass...**_

_**- No estou mudando de assunto!- **_**a interrompi. - **_**Ser que pode peg-las pra mim?!**_

**Sakura**** bufou e entrou numa pequena porta que dividia o quarto e, provavelmente, o banheiro. Logo, apareceu com o uniforme ANBU e me entregou com uma cara bem feia. Depois, cruzou os braos e ficou me olhando com uma cara nada boa.**

**Ignorei totalmente aqueles olhos vidrados em mim e peguei a cala do uniforme, procurando o que eu realmente queria. Torcia para que a droga da caixinha no tivesse cado ou algo assim... finalmente a encontrei e a abri.**

**Por um milagre de Kami-sama, a caixinha estava intacta...**

_**- Sakura, no o que parece... eu ia fazer o pedido no dia em que a velha da Tsunade me mandou ir para a misso... **_** ela estava com os olhos arregalados. Parecia no acreditar no que via. **_**E depois, fiquei esses dias no hospital...**_

_**- Sasuke...kun...**_

**Por que diabos ela t chorando?**

**-**_** Voc aceita!?**_** ela apenas se jogou em cima de mim e me beijou... E c entre ns, que beijo!**

**Acho que foi um sim!**

**Flash Back OFF**

Depois daquilo, o Dobe ficou se gabando que eu queria passar ele e no sei mais o qu... Que idiota!

O casamento foi muito bonito, no posso negar. Claro que todos os detalhes foram planejados pela Sakura. Eu nunca fui muito ligado nessas coisas, mas aquele era um dia importante para ns dois e depois de tudo que a fiz passar, era o mnimo que poderia fazer por ela.

Falando nela, Sakura estava simplesmente linda com o vestido de noiva... Nunca pensei que aquela garota irritante que abandonei, se transformaria em uma mulher linda e que eu seria o felizardo em estar com ela.

E vocs devem me perguntar... Onde eu quero chegar? Ser que podem esperar?! timo! Hunf!

Depois da nossa merecida lua-de-mel, voltamos para Konoha e retomamos nossa vida. Nos mudados para o distrito Uchiha e morvamos na casa principal, onde um lago enfeitava nosso quintal dos fundos.

E aquele lago tem cada histria! Tsc...

Enfim, Sakura voltou para o hospital e eu, voltei a ser o escravo da Tsunade em suas malditas misses que duravam semanas! Eu no era o nico implicante, porque alm de mim, Naruto e o Sai, por incrvel que parea, tambm estavam casados... Ou seja, ns praticamente nos matvamos de tanto mal humor.

Eu j tinha me acostumado com a presena dela e no conseguia tirar meus pensamentos de Konoha... Por mais longe que eu estivesse. Era uma mistura de saudade com raiva...

E se algum ninja de quinta categoria tentasse se aproveitar da minha senhora Uchiha?

A resposta simples: esse marmanjo estaria morto e eu o caaria at o inferno se fosse preciso!

Bom, agora chegou na parte da historia que eu realmente queria contar... ou quase l!

**Flash Back ON**

**Naruto****, o lombriga e eu tnhamos acabado de sair da sala de Tsunade. Era por volta das sete da manh e os dois estavam eufricos para chegar em casa para ver suas esposas grvidas... Sim! Hinata e Ino estavam grvidas de quatro meses... um pouco mais ou um pouco menos. Durante todos os trs dias de misso, tudo o que meus ouvidos escutavam eram nomes de crianas! Sabe o que voc passar setenta e duas horas ouvindo nomes de todos os tipos?! **

**No! Vocs no sabem! E o pior que aquele idiota do Sai comprou um livro de nomes de bebs, com significado e tudo.**

**E ao invs de eles dormirem e me deixarem vigiar em silncio a droga do acampamento que fazamos durante a noite, os dois perfeitos idiotas ficavam abrindo o maldito livro e lendo em voz alta... Fora as piadas, mais que sem graa que eu, Uchiha Sasuke, era obrigado a ouvir.**

**Coisas do tipo:**

___** No t dando conta do recado, Sasuke-teme?**_

_**- Para quem queria reconstruir o cl, voc t bem lerdo!**_

_**- A feiosa t de greve!?**_

_**- Vocs esto dormindo em camas separadas?**_

**Mas a pior de todas as piadas veio pela minha cpia mais que defeituosa... Do grilo anorxico!**__

___** Sabe, Sasuke-san, eu li em um livro que quando os casais demoram para terem filhos, geralmente porque o homem impotente! Se esse o seu problema, pode contar para gente! Somos seus amigos... no precisamos ter segredos...**_

**Aquilo foi o cmulo do absurdo. Eu fervi por dentro e no sei ao certo quando aconteceu, mas pisquei meus olhos e vi Naruto me contendo e Sai com aquele sorriso de canto idiota.**

_**- Calma, teme... brincadeira, caramba!**_

_**- Eu vou mostrar quem o impotente aqui, seu idiota!**_

**Bom, voltando ao assunto...**

**Eu no estava nem um pouco animado, porque sabia que Sakura estava no hospital a essa hora da manh.**

**Fui caminhando tranqilo at o distrito e pude perceber olhares estalados na minha direo. Ser que eu t fedendo tanto a ponto de chamar toda a ateno para mim?**

**Dane-se!**

**Estranhamente, as janelas da minha casa estavam abertas e na mesma hora ativei meu sharingan. Por um minuto, pensei que minha casa tivesse sido invadida ou sei l... eu andava meio neurtico naquela poca! Aproximei-me mais e identifiquei o chakra da... Sakura? A essa hora em casa?**

**Entrei rpido e fui direto para onde o sharingan identificou seu chakra... no nosso quarto.**

**Assim que cheguei, a encontrei dormindo profundamente. Claro que estranhei... Sakura nunca foi de dormir muito e muito menos, perder a hora de trabalhar.**

**Sentei prximo dela e levei uma de minhas mos para os cabelos dela, fazendo um carinho delicado. Desde que me casei com ela, aprendi a demonstrar meus sentimentos.... mas s um pouco.**

**Aos poucos vi os olhos da minha flor de cerejeira se abrirem e me fitaram com um brilho diferente. Inclinei-me sobre ela e lhe dei um beijo demorado... como senti falta daquele beijo e daqueles braos envolta do meu pescoo...**

**Nos separamos**** e eu voltei a posio inicial e ela sentou-se na cama.**

_**- Pensei que voc ia demorar mais... **_** murmurou envergonhada**

_**- O qu faz aqui a essa hora?**_

_**- Bom... o meu dia de folga! **_**ela me respondeu com um sorriso. Quando eu digo que ela uma pssima mentirosa, ela fica brava... hunf! **_**- Por que voc no vai tomar um banho!? Voc deve estar cansado, Sasuke-kun...**_

_**- Ento... vamos! **_** respondi com um sorriso malicioso.**

*******

**A Sakura estava muito estranha aquele dia e at agora eu no tinha entendido o porqu. Pelo que eu me lembrava, no tinha feito nada... no a chamei de irritante, no fui grosso, estpido, frio... eu acho!**

**E aquilo estava realmente me incomodando!**

**J tinha anoitecido quando finalmente resolvi falar com ela.**

**Sakura**** estava na cozinha terminando de arrumar a loua, quando eu cheguei do escritrio ANBU. Eu tive que ir at l porque o Dobe queria me contar que ele teria um menino... quer dizer, a Hinata ia te... Vocs entenderam!**

**Enfim, percebi que ela estava totalmente perdida em pensamentos e aquilo me incomodou.**

_**- Sakura?**_** chamei-a e ela virou-se para mim.**

_**- Hum?**_

_**- O que voc tem? Voc t muito esquisita!**_

_**- Eu no sei como te dizer... **_** balbuciou com a cabea abaixada.**

_**- Com palavras?**_** ironizei... foi a pior coisa que eu fiz!**

**Ela aproximou-se de mim com as sobrancelhas muito prximas uma da outra e apontou o dedo indicador bem na minha cara.**__

_**- Est me gozando, Uchiha Sasuke?! isso mesmo?! **_** ela falava um tanto alto para o meu gosto e posso dizer que eu me assustei um pouco. **_**Eu tenho cara de palhaa ou o qu?!**_

_**- N-no... **_**Cara! O que ela tem?**

_**- Seu dobe!**_

**Aquilo foi o cmulo do absurdo! At tu, Sakura?!**

_**- Do que voc me chamou, Uchiha Sakura? **_** enfatizei o Uchiha... e repito! Cometi outra gafe!**__

_**- Dobe! Algum problema, Uchiha Sasuke?!**_** O olhar dela era ameaador...**

_**- Nenhum... **_** respondi irritado.**

**Sai de l o mais rpido que pude. Eu odiava brigar com ela, mas naquele dia, Sakura estava com a macaca. Kami-sama!**

**Fui direto para o lago no quintal dos fundos, com o intuito de afiar minhas kunais e esfriar um pouco a cabea... E posso dizer que consegui.**

**No demorou muito, e escutei passos lentos atrs de mim. bvio que era ela... mas continuei fitando meu reflexo no lago.**

_**- Sasuke-kun...**_

**Me virei**** e percebi suas mas do rosto molhadas. Mas que inferno! Ela t chorando! Se ela soubesse o quanto isso me di.**

**Ela veio se aproximando e senti ser abraado.**__

_**- Gomene...**_** murmurou aos soluos. Depois separou-se de mim e me encarou -**_** Eu sei que eu fui grossa com voc, mas...**_

_**- Mas?**_** perguntei curioso.**__

_**- Eu queria te falar uma coisa... te dar uma notcia!**_

**S pode ser uma desgraa! Para ela falar daquele jeito. No a interrompi, apenas continuei a encarando e ela finalmente falou:**__

_**- Eu to grvida, Sasuke-kun! Vamos ter um beb, Sasuke-kun!**_

**Bom, o que eu vi depois foi a escurido!**

*******

**Acordei com o cu estrelado em cima de mim e senti uma coisa quente na minha testa... mais precisamente a mo da Sakura na minha cabea.**__

_**- Sasuke-kun! Voc t bem? Voc desmaiou e...**_

**- Vamos ter um beb, Sasuke-kun...**

**- Grvida!**

**Aquelas frases e palavras rondavam minha cabea. Eu s poderia estar ficando louco! Aqueles palhaos ficaram fazendo eu pensar que era impotente.**

_**- Sasuke?!**_

_**- Hn? **_** encarei-a e ela parecia bem assustada.**

_**- Voc est mais plido que o Sai! **_** Obrigado por citar a parte que me toca.**

**Me levantei**** da grama e chacoalhei minha cabea, tentando colocar as idias no lugar. Sakura ainda me encarava preocupada e eu precisava tirar aquela dvida que rondava minha cabea.**__

_**- Sakura... o que voc disse antes de eu cair?**_

_**- Tem certeza que voc t bem? **_** apenas afirmei com um gesto. **_**Ok... bom, hoje... eu... descobri... que .... estava... grvida!**_** ela sorriu.**

**Naquele momento pareceu que tudo havia desabado. Grvida? Um herdeiro? Um Uchiha? Cl? Filho?**

**Depois de colocar, ou pelo menos tentar colocar, minhas idias no lugar, ouvi Sakura me chamar... e se eu no me engano, pela quarta vez.**

_**- Sasuke? Tudo bem? **_** ela murmurou um pouco tristonha. **_**Voc no gostou?!**_

_**- Claro que gostei... s me pegou de surpresa! S isso...**_** aps dizer isso, eu a abracei e lhe dei um beijo.**

**Flash Back OFF**

Eu sei que no fui a pessoa mais romntica, mas acabei sendo pego de surpresa e como tenho o sangue Uchiha correndo pelas minhas veias, acabei sendo at um tanto frio. Mas aviso.... por dentro estava dando pulos de alegria.

Aqueles nove meses foram os mais felizes da minha vida... e tambm os mais desastrosos!

Sakura me acordava no meio da noite para satisfazer suas vontades, fazendo eu me humilhar para o Dobe e at mesmo para o... Sai!

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes me vi na cozinha, misturando coisas no comestveis e tentando transform-las em coisas saborosas. Que coisa desastrosa!

Alm de tudo isso, fui obrigado a inventar um lamn com sabor de rolinho primavera. No queiram saber a aparncia do prato... Nem mesmo o Akamaru encarou quando eu tentei me livrar daquela coisa gosmenta que eu havia feito.

Sakura tornou-se uma pessoa bipolar. Uma hora ela chorava, depois ria e por ltimo, brigava comigo e novamente voltava para o estado de prantos. Era realmente irritante!

Algumas vezes eu me perguntava se aquela era a Sakura com quem eu tinha me casado ou se a Kiuuby estava dentro dela.

Mas foras parte, aqueles nove meses foram os mais longos e felizes da minha vida. Naquela altura do campeonato, Naruto e Sai eram pais de dois garotos: o mini-Dobe e o pseudo-lombriga-junior.

Com seis meses, descobrimos que amos ter uma menina. At aquele momento, minha ficha no tinha cado... Mas quando me vi pintando o quarto, montando o bero e chegando com sacolas cheias de roupas com enfeites femininos, cai na realidade.

Uma menina! Nunca me vi pai de uma menina. Sempre me imaginei treinando com um garoto, mas nem por isso estava menos feliz... Muito pelo contrrio! Nem mesmo percebia que sorria abertamente para as pessoas, acabei por me tornar um marido ainda mais carinhoso e mais prestativo...

Melhor do que estava, estragava!

Nos ltimo ms de gestao, Sakura e eu passvamos mais tempo no quarto da mais nova Uchiha, do que no nosso prprio quarto. Ficvamos horas arrumando... quer dizer, eu ficava horas arrumando o quarto, enquanto Sakura ficava sentada numa poltrona dando ordens!

Perguntem se eu reclamei?! bvio que no...

At que um dia...

**Flash Back ON**

**Era por volta das onze da noite, quando Sakura se remexeu na cama e me cutucou.**

_**- Sasuke-kun...**_

_**- Hmm... **_** murmurei mais para l, do que para c.**

_**- Acho que chegou a hora...**_

**Fiz questo de me virar para ela, com um olho aberto e o outro fechado e respondi.**

**-**_** Ainda no amanheceu... se que no percebeu! **_** fui um tanto quanto grosso com ela, mas Sakura poderia ter sido mais direta.**

**Vi seus olhos marejarem e ela levar a mo at a barriga. No... no podia ser!**

_**- Hora de qu?**_** perguntei depois de ter tomado uma dose forte de semancol.**

**Ela sorriu e respondeu:**

_**- Acho que nossa filha vai nascer...**_** disse calmamente.**

_**- Ah.... **_** murmurei calmamente.**__

_**- ...**__**..**_

_**- ...**__**...**_

**Pera****! Sorrir?! Filha?? Nascer??**

_** O QU?!**_

**Pulei da cama na mesma hora e Sakura continuo parada... sorrindo! Ela t bbada? Provavelmente ela andava passando tempo demais com a Tsunade e aquela louca a viciou em saqu!**

**Eu estava mais perdido do que minhoca em galinheiro! Corria pela casa parecendo um completo idiota e ela continuava no quarto. Ora ou outra, eu passava pela porta do nosso quarto, ouvia alguns risos.**

_**- Do qu voc est rindo, Sakura?! **_**- perguntei irritado.**

_**- Por que voc t correndo? Ai...**_** ela gemeu, mas continuava alegre.**

**Acho que ela estava rindo de mim, mas tudo bem. Ignorei aquela impresso e revirei o guarda-roupas a procura das roupas que tnhamos separado para o dia.**

_**- O que voc t procurando?**_

_**- Suas coisas! Droga!**_** retruquei irritado. Que pergunta!**

_**- A bolsa est ali, Sasuke-kun...**_

**Desviei meus olhos para uma pequena mochila devidamente arrumada, no canto do quarto. Como eu no tinha visto antes? Kuso...**

**Flash Back OFF**

No riam da minha cara, ok? Eu estava prestes a ser pai!

Quando vi pela primeira vez minha filha Saky, no contive que uma pequena lgrima escapasse dos meus olhos. Qual ? Uchihas tambm tm sentimentos... Por incrvel que parea!

Ok! Chega de ficar contando as minhas histrias... Vamos ao que realmente interessa.

Todas essas coisas aconteceram h um pouco mais de seis anos, portanto... Quantos anos minha filha Saky tem? Os mais providos de inteligncia provavelmente disseram seis e acertaram... Parabns!

Foi naquele exato momento que percebi duas coisas... As coisas se complicaram e acho que a pior de todas... Saky daria muito trabalho!

*******

J fazia algum tempo que tinha amanhecido, mas eu no tinha coragem de me levantar... Pura preguia!

Sakura j tinha acordado h algum tempo e provavelmente Saky tambm estaria acordada j que hoje seria um domingo em famlia... fala srio!  
Antes que vocs me julguem, eu vou explicar... no um domingo somente com a minha famlia. Vo se juntar a ns a famlia Uzumaki e a famlia... do... algum sabe o sobrenome do Sai? Que seja... Vocs entenderam!

Voltei a fechar os olhos e quando estava a um p do mundo dos sonhos, senti duas mozinhas me chacoalhando. Abri meus olhos e vi dois grandes olhos verdes me encarando.

Saky...

_- Acorda, otousan! Vamos nos atrasar..._

Qual a graa de se misturar com dois perfeitos idiotas e seus filhos? Eu no vejo nenhuma.

_- Ainda cedo! _ resmunguei. _ No sei por que tanta pressa em encontrar com aqueles dois.._.

Vi uma colorao avermelhada tomar conta das duas bochechas dela.

_- Porque o Hikaru e o Tenshi-kun so do mesmo time que o meu. Voc deveria saber disso, otousan! _finalizou cruzando os braos.

Quando olho para Saky vejo Sakura escrita... Os cabelos no mesmo tom rosado, os olhos incrivelmente verdes... No to verdes, porque alguma coisa ela tinha que puxar a mim, fora o Sharingan. Os olhos dela so um pouco mais escuros, como se houvesse uma mistura perfeita de duas pedras: nix e esmeralda. E o gnio dela o mesmo que o de minha esposa: teimosa, geniosa, explosiva e... Carinhosa.

Mas espera a! Eu ouvi direito ou ela disse Hikaru e Tenshi-kun...? A tem coisa!

Sakura sempre adotou essa pequena diferena entre Naruto e eu. Era sempre Naruto e Sasuke-kun... No estou gostando nada dessa histria!

_- Por que chama aquele dobe de Tenshi-kun?_

_- No chama o Tenshi assim! A okaasan no gosta..._ Desde quando ela defende aquele ninja de meio metro?

_- Voc sabe muito bem que eu no gosto que fique perto deles, Saky! _ ela ficou sria quando disse aquilo. 

_- Eles me protegem, otousan! Principalmente o Tenshi! _

Trinquei os dentes ao ouvir aquilo. Aquele pirralho de meio centmetro est dando em cima da minha filha... que absurdo!

_- Voc uma Uchiha e tem que aprender a se defender sozinha!_

_- Eu sei! _ ela retrucou.

_- timo!_

_- ! timo! _ ela gritou j com lgrimas nos olhos.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela saiu em disparada pelos corredores da casa. Kuso! Alm do meu pssimo humor matinal, estou me sentindo a pior pessoa de Konoha em faz-la chorar. Hunf...

Resolvi tomar um banho e me arrumar, porque provavelmente Sakura apareceria na porta do quarto perguntando o motivo de eu no estar pronto.

*******

Estava calando meus sapatos, quando vi Sakura parada no batente da porta e com os braos cruzados. Ferrou!

Tentei ignor-la, fingindo que no tinha notado sua presena, mas...

_- Sei que voc sabe que estou aqui, Sasuke! _ E l vamos ns... _ Voc sabe o porqu da Saky estar chorando?_

_- No... _ virei-me para ela com um sorriso de canto. Eu sei que ela no resiste! _ Voc j est pronta?_ desconversei.

_- Estamos esperando na sala..._

Suspirei pesarosamente. Eu no tenho culpa que sou um pai super protetor e por mais que no admita, odeio ver qualquer uma das minhas duas flores de cerejeira chorar. Kuso!

*******

Quando cheguei na sala, as duas estavam sentadas no sof e ao lado da minha pequena, uma grande cesta de piquenique.

Sakura estava com um vestido estampado em tons de rosa e branco, que iam at um pouco acima do joelhos. J Saky estava com um vestido rosa... no gostei!

_- Esse vestido no est curto demais? _ perguntei da forma mais calma que consegui.

Saky abaixou a cabea ao ouvir aquilo. Eu sabia o quanto ela adorava aquele vestido, porque fui eu mesmo que comprei, mas naquela poca ela tinha cinco anos... e agora ela tem seis!

_- Ela vai brincar com os meninos, Sasuke-kun... por favor! _ resmungou Sakura.

_- No estou falando s do vestido dela, Sakura!_ retruquei. Era bvio que o vestido de Sakura parecia ter sido feito sob medida para ela, e por mais que eu gostasse de ver as belas pernas da minha esposa.... eram as pernas da minha mulher! Oras!

Ela aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo rpido.

_- Da prxima vez vamos vestir cortinas, tudo bem para voc?!_ Hum... Era uma boa idia.

*******

Fomos caminhando at o parque e as poucas vezes que olhei para minha filha, ela estava me encarando, mas logo desviava o olhar.

Quando chegamos, Sai, Ino, Hinata e Naruto j estavam nos esperando. Um pouco longe deles, o Dobe Junior e o projeto de gente, tambm conhecidos como Tenshi e Hikaru, brincavam ou lutavam... no deu para entender muito bem e tambm no me interessava!

Cumprimentamos todos, como pessoas civilizadas e Sakura, Hinata e Ino foram arrumar as coisas para comermos.

De repente, vi Tenshi correndo at onde Saky estava e... lhe... deu... um... beijo... no rosto!? Calma, Sasuke! Controle! Controle!

Meu corpo inteiro se contorceu, mas no me mexi.

_- Algum problema, Teme?_

_- No!_

_- Voc parece nervos-.._

_- No estou nervoso! _interrompi.

_- Ah! - _Duvido que o Dobe acreditou. Que se dane! - _Nossa, acho que o Tenshi e a Saky-chan se do bem... Quem sabe no vamos ser da mesma famlia daqui h alguns anos?!_

Aquele palhao quer testar minha pacincia e ele est conseguindo. Era s o que me faltava!

_- Pense bem, Teme! Uzumaki Saky... combinou!_ comentou o Dobe aos risos.

_- Uzumaki?! _ grunhi entre os dentes. _Minha filha vai continuar com o Uchiha em seu sobrenome!_

_- Uzumaki!_

_- Uchiha!_

Enfim... Discutimos por um bom tempo, quando a solitria ambulante se intrometeu.

_- Sasuke-san... Naruto-san... eu acho q-..._

_- Cala a boca! _ gritamos o Dobe e eu ao mesmo tempo. Quem chamou o magrelo na conversa? Ahh... ningum!

_- Uzumaki!_

_- Uchiha, Dobe! No me faa perder a pacincia!_

_- O que est acontecendo aqui? _ Sakura parecia extremamente irritada. Hinata tambm veio ao nosso encontro e, assim como minha esposa, a cara dela no era das melhores.

_- Esse Teme fica falando asneiras, Sakura-chan... _ Parece um bebe choro! Afe! _S porque eu disse que a Saky e o Tenshi se gostam..._

O que me deixou mais nervoso foi a atitude das duas ninjas minha frente_._

_- Ownnn! Que lindos! _At tu, Sakura? Onde esse mundo vai parar?

Sakura comeou a rir e olhou para os dois, um pouco longe de todos ns.

_- Ela lembra voc, Sakura-chan..._ comentou o Dobe. _S que ela tem mais bom gosto!_

Quando estava pronto para encher a cara de Naruto de socos, eu vi uma veia pulsante na testa da Sakura.

_- Naruto! _ ela gritou e em seguida, desferiu um soco na cabea do Dobe.

No contive um sorriso de canto, ainda mais vendo a cara dele... Repito! um bebe choro!

*******

Passamos a tarde ali naquele parque. Eu sempre de olho em Saky, e os outros conversando sobre qualquer assunto que no me interessava.

Mas chegou um certo momento, em que Naruto e eu comeamos a discutir... Nesse meio tempo, esqueci completamente de vigiar a minha mini flor de cerejeira. Quando voltei meus olhos para onde ela DEVERIA estar, ela j no estava mais l... Alis, nenhum dos trs estavam.

_- Onde eles esto?_

A conversa foi interrompida pela minha voz, e todos olhavam-me como uma verdadeira aberrao da natureza. Odeio isso!

_- O que foi, Sasuke-kun?_

_- Onde Saky e os outros foram? _ perguntei irritado.

Minha pergunta logo foi respondida quando Hikaru apareceu correndo e abraou Ino com fora.

_- Hikaru, o que foi? _ perguntou a Yamanaka.

_- A Saky-chan se machucou, okaasan! _

Ao ouvir isso, Sakura e eu nos levantamos e eu ativei meu Sharingan e detectei dois chakras pequenos se aproximando.

Quando estava pronto para sair correndo, vi Tenshi trazendo Saky nas costas e ela praticamente agarrada no pescoo dele.

Sem hesitar, Sakura e eu corremos at o encontro deles e os outros vieram atrs. Sakura pegou Saky e sentou-a no cho. Quando me aproximei, percebi que ela estava chorando e bem assustada.

_- Saky-chan, o que aconteceu? Onde est doendo, filha?_

_- Aqui... _ murmurou aos soluos. Vi que ela apontava para o p.

Sakura colocou a mo j carregada de chakra verde.

Percebi que ela mal me olhava nos olhos. Eu estava to preocupado que acabei sendo um tanto quanto grosso com ela.

_- O qu eu te disse sobre brincar com eles, Uchiha Saky?_ assim que ouviu minha pergunta, Sakura me olhou feio, mas ignorei completamente. _ Fiz uma pergunta!_

Ela no me respondeu, apenas soluava e olhava para Sakura.

Tenshi e Hikaru aproximaram-se dela e se agacharam. At eles estavam assustados com a minha atitude.

_- E vocs, dois?! _ direcionei meus olhos para aqueles dois projetos de gente minha frente. _ Vocs so do mesmo time... Deveriam proteg-la!_

_- Mas... _ Hikaru comeou a falar, porm eu o interrompi.

_- Mas nada!-_ peguei Saky no colo e em seguida olhei para Sakura. _Vamos! Essa droga de passeio acabou..._

Nos despedimos rapidamente de todos e ainda fiz questo de olhar mortalmente para aqueles dois pirralhos, principalmente para o Tenshi.

Saky por diversas vezes mandou que eu a soltasse, porm a ignorei. Ela era to orgulhosa quanto Sakura e eu juntos... geniozinho, viu?!

Enquanto eu tentava ignorar Saky se debatendo nos meus braos, ouvia uma criatura de cabelos rosados me dando as maiores broncas que poderia tomar.

_- Voc no pode agir desse jeito!_

_-Voc precisa ser mais social!_

_- Ela uma criana e voc no pode coloc-la num pedestal!_

Bl... bl... bl! Haja pacincia!

Finalmente chegamos ao distrito e eu fui fazer qualquer coisa, enquanto Sakura conversava com Saky. Eu sabia que no estava com a razo, mas sou orgulhoso demais para admitir isso...

Depois de um tempo do lado de fora de casa, resolvi entrar e me deparei com Sakura terminando de conversar com a minha filha, que no deve ter percebido minha presena, j que ela estava de costas para mim.

Fiquei ali parado e logo vi Sakura levantando-se e passando por mim.

_- Fale com ela, Sasuke-kun... _ sussurrou e em resposta arqueei uma sobrancelha._ Ah sim! Controle-se, ok?!_

Resmunguei um hmm e ela sorriu. Como poderia resistir a esse sorriso? No podia... droga!

Fui andando calmamente at o sof onde Saky estava deitada e sentei-me no lugar de Sakura.

_- Ainda est doendo? _ perguntei e ela no me respondeu. Kami-sama, me d pacincia. _Saky__..._

_- No... _ balbuciou. Garotinha mais orgulhosa...

_- Fale a verdade! Est doendo?_

Em resposta ela apenas fez um sim com a cabea, mas evitava me olhar. Ok... eu vou ter que ser obrigado a fazer uma coisa que eu odeio!

_- Saky... _ coloquei uma mo no queixo dela e a fiz olhar para mim. _Sei que est brava comigo e tambm sei que no deveria ter falado daquele jeito com voc, mas eu no gosto que fique perto deles._

_- Hum. _ ela resmungou. Agora eu entendi porque a Sakura se irrita comigo s vezes... _ Mas eu gosto deles!E a culpa no foi deles!_

_- Tem certeza?_ perguntei ironicamente.

_- Otousan! _ finalmente ela me sorriu e aquilo iluminou meu dia. _Eu te desculpo!_

Era o que faltava no ter me desculpado.

_- Voc muito ciumento, Otousan..._ Que absurdo! Isso uma calnia.

Ela levantou e me abraou... eu, claro, no me controlei e a abracei tambm. Eu sabia o quanto era ciumento, mas eu a amava e o que eu menos queria era v-la sofrendo ou chorando...

_- Eu te amo e quando eu crescer, eu vou me casar com voc otousan! _ ela me disse.

No tive como no dar risada do que ela falou, mas de certa forma aquilo me tranqilizou.

_- E sua okaasan?_

_- Eu divido voc com ela!_ respondeu sorrindo.

*******

Saky e eu ficamos conversando mais algum tempo, at que Saky acabou adormecendo no meu colo. Sakura apareceu e se sentou ao meu lado.

_- Pediu desculpas a ela? _ perguntou de forma sarcstica.

_- Eu? Claro que no! _ menti.

Sakura revirou os olhos e eu no gostei nada daquele gesto.

_- O qu foi?_

_- Eu sou uma pssima mentirosa, mas voc no fica atrs! _ Preciso medir as minhas palavras, j que elas seriam usadas contra mim... Como naquele momento.

Ficamos abraados e em silncio por um longo tempo, at que Sakura murmurou.

_- Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun..._

_- Sakura...._ ela se afastou de mim e me encarou com aqueles grandes olhos verdes. _Obrigado._

Ela sorriu e me beijou.

Eu sabia que eu deveria responder um eu te amo!, mas aquele obrigado significava muito mais do que aquelas trs meras palavras.... Eu sabia disso e ela tambm!

Aquele obrigado era por tudo o que ela sempre fez por mim... Por sempre estar ao meu lado, por no desistir de mim mesmo quando estava longe de Konoha.

Aquele obrigado era uma forma de agradecer ela por me mostrar o que realmente significava a palavra amor e por ter me dado o privilgio de poder construir uma famlia.

Sakura sabia que somente o seu amor foi capaz de preencher a minha existncia vazia. E ela sabia que eu sempre seria dela...

Olhando para as duas abraadas ao meu corpo, percebi que teria uma nova misso... Uma misso talvez difcil, mas eu no desistiria!

Continuaria mostrando todos que Uchiha Sakura sempre foi e que continuaria sendo minha!

E a nova misso era: Mostraria que Uchiha Saky era minha... Minha e de mais ningum!

Por que eu no sou ciumento, apenas cuido do que meu!

*****Fim*****

Muitos pediram a continuao e nada mais fofo e pegvel que o Uchiha vingador de papai! *----*

Essa fic j foi postada h algum tempo no Nyah! Fanfiction! S para esclarecer....

Espero que gostem e aguardo a opinio de vocs!

Mil beijooos :*


End file.
